Aya Varo
While much isn't known about one of the daughters of Odaviing, Aya has been known to differ and go against the norm of her family and it's history. Appearance Aya was born with long, white hair that she gained from her mother. At first, she was born with only purple eyes, but later her left iris had turned orange. The reason for her eyes being purple is still unknown to this day, but her orange eye is a representation of her Nephilim blood. Her skin is similar to Odaviing's, gray in colour, but has some form of "life" due to her mother's angelic features from being said race. As she grew older, her eyes seemed to have darkened in colour, giving the purple and orange a more saturated appearance, and later cat-like pupils that look normal at first glance. Her body shape is commonly referred to as a square shape, lacking any form of curves or bust as a girl. She can shapeshift into other animals, but Aya seems to not possess any preference of animal she wishes to shapeshift into on a regular basis. Background Birth Being born into Hell, she is possibly one of the few in her family not born into an animal-like form at birth. She was born as a Nephilim, a 'race' of people that were born as both angel and demon, however, she later developed cat into her genetic information. Her demonic blood coming from her Dad, which was formerly the ruler of hell. And her angelic blood originating from her mother, which she later found was murdered by Oda soon after the birth of herself and her brother. Aya lived among her father's care, although most likely without much care for the child, which may be the reason she was separated from them at such a young age. She was merely 5 years old when she had managed to slip through what was possibly a portal that led her to the Overworld, causing her to be detached from her homeplace, Hell. Without much guidance or knowledge of the Overworld, she began wandering the world on her own, avoiding danger and seeking shelter in various abandoned structures and villages that she may have come across along the way. Childhood Once grown up, she had discovered her origins and possibly a way to see her parents. At first, this grew to be a challenge due to Aya's lack of knowledge in her family name, and a fake name she adopted as a child. Oddly she referred to herself as "Mew" for years on end after running into a small cat and imitating it's noises, as she has never seen a cat before in her life. She still chose to be referred to this, but later went back to being known as Aya when informed of her birth name. Fueled by anger and curiousity, Aya set out on finding a way to Hell and meeting with her family, which she had been long estranged with after hearing the acts Oda has caused to others. Along the way, she had bumped into a boy similar to her age, which he revealed himself to be the son of Oda. Despite having doubts of the boy's words, she still chose to follow him to the man he claimed to be the son of. Seeing as he was right, she was filled with rage at seeing her father in his throne, seeming to not care his daughter was alive and all. Current Day Years have passed and Aya has grown to be around her mid 30's in human years, although her actual age is still unknown. She has since given up currently on having children, seeing as after her child was sacrificed to a cult and she was killed temporarily in order to take Aya's son. She is reportedly single without any interest to date and now works with Sorventh, although she is not a guard to him. Abilities Aya Varo is known to be able to shapeshift into a myriad of animals at will but chooses not to as she claims it's a tiring process for her body. Due to her Nephilim blood, she possesses superhuman strength and resistance to common wounds such as bullets and stabs sharp weapons, and blunt objects. Aya is also known to be able to wield a small ball of Hellfire, a type of fire usually found in Hell, she uses this in order to cauterize wounds, create temporary shields, and as an offense tool in the event her close combat skills are not up to par with the enemy she faces whilst in battle. She is also known to heal much quicker due to her Angel blood. Relationships * Children: Unnamed Son * Siblings: Many because Oda's a whOOOOOOOOORE * Parents: Odaviing Varo -Father, Unnamed Woman -Mother * Romantic Relationships: Dark(formerly) Trivia * Despite her age, Aya cannot read English and must have someone else who is fluent in the language read anything that she sees to her. * For a few years, Aya chose to live in Hell and was temporarily forced to live during the period where travel between Hell and other worlds was restricted. * She lived in a small area with a study and pursued brewing potions, but later stopped as she was discouraged by multiple people. * As of now, she has no specific weapon that she claims as her own but wishes to have one eventually. Category:Character Category:Female